


little angel

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy!Jaebum, Daddy/Little Relationship, Dd/lb, Fluff, Little!Youngjae, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, if you don't like don't read okay thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: poor little youngjae has a nightmare.but his daddy is always there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE! this one shot contains a non sexual dd/lb (daddy dom / little boy) aka cg/l (caregiver/little) relationship. if this disturbs you in some way or it's just not your thing, please don't read it or comment. thank you very much. but for those who do enjoy it, i hope you like this! :DD

"Hey, it's alright baby. C'mere," Jaebum's soft, soothing voice reaches out to his little boyfriend, who was currently in tears.

Youngjae had just had a nightmare, while still in little space, and he was crying to no end.

Jaebum had woken up to the sight of his baby trembling and gripping onto the sheets like his life depended on it.

"D-Daddy.." Youngjae sniffles, finally crawling into the older's lap.

Jaebum hugs him close, letting the boy snuggle into his chest while he peppers kisses along his forehead.

"Shh, you're okay baby. Calm down please? Daddy's got you, you're all safe now." Jaebum whispers to him, rocking the boy as gently as he could.

Youngjae only whines in response, nuzzling further into Jaebum's neck.

"Paci?" Jaebum asked, quickly reaching around the boy in his hold, grabbing the baby blue pacifier.

His baby only nods in response, so Jaebum pulls back slightly.

He looks at his Youngjae's face with a small smile. "You're such a strong, brave little boy aren't you?" He coos, caressing Youngjae's cheek.

Youngjae gave him a shy smile, looking down at his hands.

"Say _ah_ baby," Jaebum says, grinning softly.

Youngjae opened his mouth and Jaebum popped the pacifier in.

"Better?" Jaebum asks, rubbing Youngjae's sides softly.

Youngjae suckles softly on the pacifier for a while, and Jaebum visibly notices how he slowly calms down.

He helps by stroking his hair, peppering him with kisses and soft praises about how adorable yet brave he was.

He presses a kiss to Youngjae's nose. "There we go my adorable prince. All better now?" Jaebum asks, nuzzling Youngjae's cheek.

A positive hum is all he gets in response and Jaebum thinks it's good enough. He cuddles the boy in his arms, kissing his nose and cheeks ever so gently. The younger boy closes his eyes for a while, giggling cutely when Jaebum kisses his neck.

He thinks Youngjae wants to go back to bed after a while, but then the littler one of the two messily pulls the paci out of his mouth, saliva dribbling his chin and all.

Jaebum chuckles softly, loving how messy his baby looks right now. "You alright sunshine?"

Youngjae notices and flushes a soft pink. He uses the sleeves of his caramel coloured sweater to try and wipe it off, looking up at Jaebum with a sheepish smile.

He nods his head slowly and then carefully leans forward, pressing a wet kiss on his daddy's cheek.

The action made Jaebum's heart flutter with warmth.

"Oh?" He raises his brow, looking at Youngjae curiously.

"It's a thank you daddy! For making me feel better. I love you~" He grins brightly, wrapping his arms around Jaebum with a squeak.

"Aw baby, you don't need to thank me. Daddy's just doing what's best for his beautiful little boy."

Youngjae blushes more at the statement. Praises are his favourite thing and he loves to hear them constantly from his daddy.

"Let's try to go back to sleep yeah?" Jaebum asks, stroking the younger's hair.

Youngjae pouts at him, popping his paci back in his mouth.

Jaebum gives the boy an amused smile, wondering what was going on in his little boy's mind.

"Everything okay prince?" Jaebum asks curiously.

Youngjae doesn't reply and makes a soft yet clearly annoyed humming noise. The younger is faced away from Jaebum, crossing his arms, sweater paws and all.

Jaebum notices his actions and smirks. "Don't wanna go to sleep again baby boy?"

Youngjae makes a sound of approval but doesn't move.

"Alright then." Jaebum grins. "Stay awake."

The older of the two sits upright on the bed, watching his boy _attempt_ to stay awake. But Jaebum knows his baby needs his naps, no matter how little (or big) he feels.

Jaebum was sure that in a few minutes the boy would've dosed off and that he'd be tucking him back into bed.

But right in this moment, Youngjae was being very different.

"Baby?" Jaebum questions.

Youngjae doesn't respond.

Jaebum reaches out for his baby boy, turning him around and seeing eyes filled with tears.

His heart clenches and he feels horrible.

"Oh, baby... Are you still scared?" Jaebum asks him, pulling Youngjae into his arms again. He peppers kisses all over his boy's face, whispering adoring and loving things as he did.

"Don't be scared, you're okay. You're completely safe in Daddy's arms my prince. You know that right? Daddy's always got you, he's always here to look after you and take all the scary monsters away." Jaebum smiles, nuzzling against Youngjae's cheek.

He notices the smallest of smiles forming on the younger's lips, and he pulls out the pacifier. Youngjae looks up to him, wide eyes, flushed cheeks and saliva staining parts of his lips.

"P-Promise Daddy?" The younger boy asks, voice quivering slightly.

"I promise you baby boy. I always have and I always will. One hundred percent." Jaebum smiles warmly, hugging his baby tighter.

Youngjae lets out a soft giggle that Jaebum loves _oh so much_ and snuggles into his daddy's chest. "Love you~" He sing songs into the fabric of Jaebum's shirt.

Jaebum runs his fingers through Youngjae's soft coloured hair. "Daddy loves you too, so so much."

He hears Youngjae mumbling something quietly to himself, he picks up the words; "Best daddy" and "the whole world". He smiles wider at that.

"Baby? Go to sleep now yeah? You need your rest and Daddy promises he'll hold you through the whole night. Trust me okay baby? I'll even give you a reward tomorrow if you do. You'll be such a good boy.." Jaebum smiles, stroking the younger's hair.

Youngjae's eyes light up drastically and he squeals _adorably_ when he hears the words.

"R-Really Daddy? Even if I wanted a new stuffie?!" He asks excitedly.

"Of course angel." Jaebum smiles fondly, tucking a loose strand of Youngjae's strawberry blonde hair behind his ear.

Jaebum feels a chaste kiss against his lips before a soft "Goodnight daddy, love you." Is heard from Youngjae and he's under the covers again.

Jaebum chuckles softly to himself, shaking his head with a smile.

His baby boy is the _cutest._

Isn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise if i didn't portray this properly or i didn't write it well... this is definitely a first for me but i love this whole thing so much.
> 
> unedited by the way, so i apologise for any mistakes you may have noticed.


End file.
